Buh Records
http://www.discogs.com/label/115743-Buh-Records Buh Records is an experimental / industrial / psychedelic / noise label, based in Lima, Peru, run by Luis Alvarado. Free creation platform. No dogmas. An attitude of constant discovery. Liquidarlo Celuloide No Más Video ‎(CDr, Album) BR02 2005 Liquidarlo Celuloide / Animal Machine (2) Split ‎(CDr) BR06 2010 Ignacio Briceño / La Muchacha Loca Split ‎(CDr, Mini) BR07 2010 Omar Lavalle / Christian Proaño Coma Split ‎(CDr, MiniAlbum, Ltd) BR08 2010 Tomás Tello Dumno Namatos ‎(CDr, Mini) BR09 2010 Luis Alvarado La Voz De JGRUU ‎(CDr, MiniAlbum, Ltd) BR11 2010 Liquidarlo Celuloide Cruzyficción Monosódica ‎(CDr, Album) BR12 2010 Liquidarlo Celuloide Sinapsis ‎(CDr, Album) BR13 2010 Pauchi Sasaki / Jaime Oliver / Marco Mazzini / Giancarlo Rebagliatti En Vivo En La Feria ‎(CDr) BR14 2010 Various Música Salvaje Desde El Infinito Cosmos ‎(CDr, Comp, Ltd) BR15 2010 Hamann / Astro Limbo Split ‎(CDr, MiniAlbum, Ltd) BR16 2010 Pedro Ch Vallejos Parque Acuático ‎(CDr, EP, Ltd) BR17 2010 Omar Lavalle / Soma (11) Desintegración Split ‎(CDr, MiniAlbum, Ltd) BR18 2010 Human Fauna Hurra Salva Family Natoghapurgha ‎(CDr) BR19 2011 Doppelgänger (2) Doppelgänger ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd) BR20 2011 Alberto Parra La Invocación Del Gran Cóndor ‎(CDr) BR21 2011 M.B.* Guitarrhagia ‎(CDr, Mini, Ltd, Num) BR22 2011 JGRUU / Grassa Dato Split ‎(CDr, Album) BR23 2011 Atomizador Torsión ‎(CDr, Mini, Ltd) BR24 2011 Doda Lingua Doda Lingua ‎(CDr, Mini, Ltd, Num) BR25 2011 Corpoparassita Il Trapasso Nei Voti Battesimali ‎(CDr, Album) BR26 2011 Tomás Tello / Zenial Split ‎(CDr, Mini, Ltd) BR27 2011 Cultus Sabbati Descent Into The Maelstrom ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd, Num) BR28 2011 Various Avistamientos: Experimental Music From Perú And Luxembourg ‎(CDr, Comp, Ltd) BR29 2011 Elías Merino Awakening Of The New Seed ‎(CDr, Album) BR30 2011 Ayahuasca Dark Trip The Unknown Trip At The Top Of The Mountain ‎(CDr, Album) BR31 2011 Fiorella 16 Hola Puto! ‎(CDr, Mini, Ltd) BR32 2011 Vlubä Supraluminosos ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd) BR33 2011 Fifteen Years Old The Image Lovers ‎(CDr, EP) BR34 2011 ASTMA (4) Live In Richmond ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd) BR35 2011 Various Irse De Lengua - Poesía Sonora Peruana ‎(CDr) BR36 2011 Francisco López Untitled Single Piece 3 ‎(CDr, Mini, Ltd) BR37 2011 Various Saturación De Mecanismos: Una Compilación De Industrial Noise Español ‎(2xCDr, Comp) BR38 2011 JGRUU JGRUU ‎(CDr) BR39 2011 Henry Gates Dont Want The Sun To Shine Today ‎(CDr, Ltd, EP) BR40 2012 Cornucopia Vimana ‎(CDr, Mini, Ltd) BR41 2012 Jacko Wacko Jacko Wacko ‎(CDr, Ltd) BR42 2012 Muriscia Divinorum John Cage’s Ectoplasm ‎(CDr, Ltd) BR43 2012 Liquidarlo Celuloide Disturbia Ingrávida ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd) BR44 2012 Tinku (2) Double Excellence ‎(CDr, Album) BR45 2012 Li Jianhong 1969 ‎(CDr, Ltd) BR46 2012 Amniosis Eternos Bucles En La Oscuridad ‎(CDr, Ltd) BR47 2012 Various Return To L.A.Y.L.A.H. - Tribute To Zero Kama ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) BR49 2012 Zero Kama / Magdalena Solis Return To L.A.Y.L.A.H. Extra ‎(CDr, Mini) BR50 2012 Martín Bakero Pneutrinos ‎(CDr, Ltd) BR51 2012 Corpoparassita Modulazioni Melmose ‎(CDr, Album) BR52 2012 Maurizio Bianchi Techno ‎(CDr, Mini, Ltd) BR53 2012 Almirante Ackbar, Mundaka Almirante Ackbar / Mundaka ‎(CD, EP, Spl) BR57 2014 Liquidarlo Celuloide Vértigo Magnético ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) BR58 2014 If, Bwana Toys for Timo ‎(CDr, Mini) BR59 2014 Varsovia Recursos Inhumanos ‎(CD, Album) BR65 2014 Arturo Ruiz Del Pozo Composiciones Nativas ‎(CD, Album) BR66 2015 Serto Mercurio Recuerdos de cuando aprendí a nadar ‎(CD, Album) BR69 2015 Various ¡Salgan al Sol!: Avant-Rock En La Argentina Del Siglo XXI ‎(2xCD, Comp) BR70 2015